À Demi-Nue
by Latoure
Summary: Ichimatsu se levantó del futón encaminando hacia la salida. Sus comisuras se alzaron en una media sonrisa al ver a su hermano mayor de ese modo. Ni siquiera recordaba con claridad en qué había quedado lo de anoche, por su mente pasaban tantas situaciones posibles. Karamatsu era una persona totalmente diferente cuando llevaba varios vasos de alcohol encima.
1. I

**I.**

—¿Estás burlándote de mí? —la voz de Ichimatsu cada vez iba apagándose más, sentía que le faltaba el aliento, mientras Karamatsu seguía besando su cuello.

—¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo? —susurró Karamatsu e Ichimatsu tuvo que aferrarse a la espalda de éste para evitar resbalarse—. ¿Acaso estás tratando de seducirme, eh…?

La manera en que le hablaba mientras le besaba, con ese tono sugerente. Ichimatsu le miró y se mordió los labios. Él era el único que estaba provocándole.

Joder, que apestaba a alcohol, y aún así Ichimatsu lo quería en su boca, robándole la respiración.

Karamatsu entrecerró los ojos ante la falta de respuesta y le empujó aún más contra la fría superficie de la pared.

—Vamos, dime —jadeó, acercándose a su oído. Dejó que su respiración desigual chocara en el lóbulo de Ichimatsu antes de dirigirse a su boca.

No fue suave ni gentil. Ichimatsu no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir los dedos de Karamatsu colándose bajo la prenda que llevaba, mientras éste le mordía los labios y deslizaba su lengua dentro, sin darle tiempo para nada.

Era demasiado rudo y a Ichimatsu le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba.

Karamatsu se separó un poco de su boca. Tomó una de las manos de Ichimatsu y la dirigió hacia su entrepierna, oprimiendo.

—Toca aquí… —masculló, juntando sus labios una vez más. Ichimatsu sintió sus mejillas acalorarse, había sido demasiado directo—. ¿Puedes sentir… cómo me tienes?

—Oh… —Ichimatsu exhaló con dificultad. Frotó lentamente el bulto que sobresalía entre los pantalones de su hermano, algo conmocionado y confundido sobre qué debía realmente hacer.

Podía incluso sentir su propia parte baja incomodarle, la ropa interior se estaba sintiendo demasiado ajustada. Estaba metiéndose en un real lío. Miró alrededor por si alguno de los demás andaba cerca, pero entonces Karamatsu presionó aún más su mano.

—Quiero que cuando me toques—susurró pausadamente—...me mires a los ojos.

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ichimatsu.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? —habló en voz baja, con un ligero tono desafiante.

Karamatsu pareció notarlo porque indiscriminadamente hizo que Ichimatsu moviese la mano en su erección, restregando la palma en lentos y desesperantes movimientos circulares.

—¿Crees que es correcto dejar a tu hermano mayor en estas condiciones?

Ichimatsu pestañeó varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la cegadora luz del día que se había colado en la habitación. Incorporándose lentamente, miró a su alrededor. Casi todos los demás ya se habían levantado a excepción de Karamatsu, que prácticamente dormía boca abajo.

No era de extrañarse, anoche había bebido demasiado.

Ichimatsu se levantó del futón encaminando hacia la salida. Sus comisuras se alzaron en una media sonrisa al ver a su hermano mayor de ese modo. Ni siquiera recordaba con claridad en qué había quedado lo de anoche, por su mente pasaban tantas situaciones posibles. Karamatsu era una persona totalmente diferente cuando llevaba varios vasos de alcohol encima.

Al salir, se encontró con Choromatsu leyendo algo y Osomatsu sentado junto a él. Ambos levantaron la vista al verle cruzar el umbral y le saludaron como de costumbre a cada mañana.

Ichimatsu tomó su parte del desayuno, y tras cambiarse de ropa salió a comprar un poco de alimento para gatos, ya que el día anterior se había acabado los últimos paquetes que había traído. En el camino incluso se había topado con Jyushimatsu en su práctica de béisbol diaria, todo parecía ir como siempre. Al volver casa después de su compra, ni siquiera se impresionó al ver una nota en la sala de estar.

« _Pajamatsu, Totty y yo fuimos al Pachinko. No te esperamos porque supusimos que no habrías querido ir. Y Karamatsu, bueno, mejor que siga durmiendo. No quemes la casa._

—Osomatsu»

Ichimatsu depositó la bolsa donde llevaba el alimento de gatos a un costado y arrugó la nota, volviendo a dejarla en su lugar con total desinterés.

—Ah, mi cabeza… —unos pasos acercándose hicieron que Ichimatsu se voltease. Saliendo de la habitación, Karamatsu caminaba apenas sosteniéndose de las paredes. No tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia—. Ah… Ichimatsu, _my brother_ —saludó, aproximándose como pudo a éste. Ichimatsu le miró en silencio. Lucía patético intentando parecer genial aún en ese estado—. ¿Y los demás?

—Pachinko —contestó Ichimatsu con simpleza.

—¿No quisiste ir? —le preguntó Karamatsu tras un instante, sentándose en torno a la pequeña mesilla de la sala central.

—Se fueron antes que volviese de comprar —respondió Ichimatsu, alzándose ligeramente de hombros antes de mirar a Karamatsu. Éste fue asintiendo lentamente, desviando la vista, comprendía que de igual modo Ichimatsu no hubiese ido, nunca había parecido realmente interesado en eso.

—Ya veo —exhaló Karamatsu.

Pero Ichimatsu no le había mirado precisamente por ello.

Alzando una ceja, continuó observando a su hermano mayor sin decir nada. ¿Qué pasaba con esa actitud tan… _casual_?

¿Tan " _nada ha pasado"_?

No era que fuese la primera vez que sucedía algo parecido, pero Karamatsu tenía la costumbre de hacer alusiones implícitas, decir algo al respecto. Hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido era su trabajo, no el de él.

Para Karamatsu fue sencillo darse cuenta de lo incómodo que se había tornado el ambiente.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó. Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos.

—Hueles demasiado a alcohol —se quejó en voz baja—. Es molesto.

No era cierto, pero qué importaba. Ichimatsu se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir en busca de su compra para ir a alimentar a sus amigos gatos, cuando escuchó a Karamatsu tras él.

—¿Tú crees? —Ichimatsu se detuvo al oírle—. Creí que ayer te gustaba.

—Te equivocas —susurró aún de espaldas a su hermano, y tras unos segundos volvió a encaminarse en dirección a la bolsa que yacía a un costado de la sala—. Ni siquiera sé de lo que hablas.

—Ichimatsu —le llamó entonces Karamatsu.

Algo en su voz había sonado diferente. Ichimatsu no pudo evitar sentirse particularmente atraído.

—¿Qué?

Ichimatsu no se percató de que Karamatsu se había levantado de su lugar hasta que le obtuvo rodeándole por detrás, acercándose a su oído.

—No creas que se me olvida que tenemos algo pendiente.

 _…Por supuesto que no._

Los labios de su hermano mayor fueron deslizándose por su cuello, haciendo que temblara, removiéndose débilmente contra él.

—Tienes una marca aquí —Karamatsu dijo. Aquella vaga sensación de complacencia en su voz era sencilla de interpretar—…¿Quién será el culpable?

Ichimatsu sonrió de lado. Probablemente era de la noche anterior.

—Pues no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —continuó Karamatsu, levantando un poco la prenda superior que su hermano menor llevaba. Le provocaba demasiado que Ichimatsu se hiciese el desentendido.

—No… —jadeó Ichimatsu al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Karamatsu chocando contra su piel en lentas caricias—…Por favor, recuérdamelo…

Karamatsu no pudo contenerse más.

Sin perder tiempo, llevó a Ichimatsu hacia el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta, y apenas puso el seguro detrás de sí, Karamatsu le atrajo hasta su boca, besándole.

Ichimatsu estuvo muy lejos de querer negarse, y mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba el modo en que Karamatsu le obligaba a abrir los labios para meter su lengua, mordiéndolos, mientras sentía cómo crecía la erección de éste ahí abajo.

— _Nii-san_ … —Ichimatsu susurró, separándose un poco para coger aire, frotándose contra la entrepierna de su hermano mayor— _Nii-san_ , estás poniéndote demasiado duro.

Karamatsu se apoyó contra la puerta, Ichimatsu rara vez solía llamarle de ese modo, sentía que iba a correrse ahí mismo.

Levantando una de sus manos, Karamatsu la ubicó en el mentón de Ichimatsu, alzándolo hacia él.

—¿Disfrutas haciéndome esto, Ichimatsu? —habló con voz rasposa frente a su boca—¿Por qué no… te haces cargo, _mhn_?

Ichimatsu se mordisqueó el labio inferior, ver a su hermano mayor en ese estado, tan caliente y necesitado por él era precisamente lo que buscaba. Le hacía sentir un poco culpable.

Pero le tenía exactamente donde quería.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Karamatsu, Ichimatsu se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a él, entrecerrando los ojos, jugando un poco con la cremallera del pantalón de Karamatsu hasta abrirla por completo.

Mientras movía sus dedos sobre la húmeda tela del bóxer, pensaba en lo de la noche anterior. _¿Cómo habrá terminado?_ Descendió los bordes de la ropa interior de su hermano, dejando al descubierto su miembro, tomándolo con ambas manos. Karamatsu exhaló el aire retenido e Ichimatsu fue acercando su boca. Latía demasiado.

Aquello le hizo recordar lo de hace unos días atrás, cuando estaban bebiendo los seis en casa. Karamatsu, jadeante, le había susurrado al oído lo mucho que quería ver de nuevo « _esos_ _bonitos labios suyos, hinchados, en su entrepierna_ », a sabiendas de que no podían hacer nada porque los demás estaban rondando allí a cada momento. Esa noche Ichimatsu tuvo que encerrarse en el baño, masturbándose, imaginando a Karamatsu follarse su boca, gimiéndole frases sucias en inglés.

Dejó que su aliento caliente chocara en la palpitante erección de Karamatsu, apretando la lengua contra la punta, sonriendo al oír a su hermano mayor exhalar con dificultad. Ichimatsu aún no se lo metía a la boca y Karamatsu ya estaba en su límite; principalmente por la idea de tener a su hermano menor de rodillas frente a él, tentándole de esa manera.

Quería ya sentir la humedad de su boca.

Arrastrando la lengua por la base, finalmente Ichimatsu introdujo en su boca la mayor cantidad de él como pudo. Karamatsu cerró los ojos y siseó en voz baja, con las comisuras de los labios temblándole. Estaba perdiéndose en la sensación de la boca de Ichimatsu y la forma en que sus labios se adaptaban perfectamente a su longitud.

Ichimatsu deslizó el duro miembro de Karamatsu en su boca un par de veces, chupando y lamiendo la parte trasera de su pene. Karamatsu, por su parte, buscaba inútilmente aferrar sus manos a algo, preso de la desesperación; no era difícil de adivinar que quería tomarle del cabello y empujarle contra su erección, obligarlo a metérsela toda en la boca, pero estaba conteniéndose, de modo que Ichimatsu alcanzó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su nuca. Karamatsu tragó en seco y enredó los dedos en el cabello de su hermano menor, tirando suavemente. Ichimatsu soltó un quejido que no hizo nada más que hacerle perder la poca razón que le seguía quedando.

Supo que no iba a poder seguir así mucho tiempo.

Con un silencioso jadeo, comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, halándole del cabello. Los ojos de Ichimatsu se humedecieron y sostuvo con su mano la parte que no podía abarcar, tocando, frotando. Karamatsu tiró más de su cabello e Ichimatsu no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido contra su pene.

Fueron sólo unos empujes antes de que Karamatsu se corriera profundamente en su boca, con la mano enredada en su cabello.

Ichimatsu se levantó. Mirando a Karamatsu con una sonrisa de medio lado, se abrió paso y salió del cuarto de baño mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de su mano.

A Karamatsu le tomó un momento reaccionar. Agitado, se cerró los pantalones dispuesto a seguirle, pero entonces se escuchó a distancia el ruido de la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose, haciendo que se detuviera. Tras ello, pudo oírse la voz de Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu.

—¡Estamos en casa!


	2. II

**II.**

Ichimatsu se sobresaltó cuando vio la puerta abrirse, no se esperaba que llegasen tan pronto. Dando una eventual mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo contiguo, comprobó que la puerta del baño seguía cerrada, y luego se volvió al resto de sus hermanos que iban entrando a casa.

—Oh, Ichimatsu —exclamó el mayor de los seis apenas le vio, acercándose hacia él—. ¡Adivina quién acaba de ganar en Pachinko! —instó con una extensa sonrisa, mientras se señalaba disimuladamente con el índice—. Jyushimatsu lo hizo de inmediato, apuesto que tú también puedes.

La boca de Ichimatsu se torció en una mueca. ¿Qué pasaba con esa actitud? Sintió que se parecía a Karamatsu cuando quería lucir genial, _y eso sólo a Karamatsu le funcionaba._

—Osomatsu nii-san, ya deja de alardear, tú perdiste más de lo que ganaste —se quejó Todomatsu.

—Totty, silencio —pidió Osomatsu, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Estoy disfrutando mi victoria.

Todomatsu le miró casi con asco y entendió que era inútil seguirle el juego, por lo que prefirió no decir más.

Entonces, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta y luego unos pasos aproximarse.

Cuando Karamatsu cruzó el pasillo, Jyushimatsu fue el primero en saludarle con una enérgica sonrisa.

—¡Karamatsu nii-san!

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí… —Osomatsu dejó ir a Todomatsu y se cruzó de brazos—. Despertó la basura durmiente.

Karamatsu arqueó una ceja, estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal en esa frase. ¿Acaso no debía ser " _bella durmiente_ "?

—Qué desgracia —se unió Todomatsu—, estaba acostumbrándome a la idea de que nunca ibas a despertar, Karamatsu nii-san.

Osomatsu estalló en una risa, había esperado toda la mañana para poder reírse de Karamatsu en su cara, finalmente sentía que su rutina diaria estaba completa.

Mientras las burlas de Todomatsu y el mayor de los hermanos continuaban, sin poderlo evitar, Karamatsu siguió con la vista a Ichimatsu, que tras ir en busca de la bolsa que llevaba en la mañana, comenzó a dirigirse en dirección a la salida. Sólo un par de segundos hicieron falta para que el cuarto de los sextillizos cerrase la puerta detrás de sí, sin decir nada.

Y el resto de la tarde continuó sin problemas.

Al comenzar a oscurecer, los seis ya volvían a casa luego de pasar por la _casa de baños_ en la que comúnmente se aseaban. El camino de vuelta siempre era algo monótono, pero esta vez fue diferente. Cuando Osomatsu se detuvo frente a una licorería, instando a los demás a que se acercaran, no fue difícil de adivinar que lo de anoche no había sido suficiente.

« _Simplemente vamos a celebrar mi victoria en Pachinko_ », fue la excusa antes de ingresar al lugar, para que después cada uno saliera sosteniendo la mayor cantidad de botellas de alcohol que podía.

—Escuché algo sobre bailarinas exóticas a domicilio —comenzó a decir Osomatsu esa noche, acomodándose en su posición en torno a la mesa mientras vertía todo el contenido restante de una botella en su vaso. Al acabarla, la lanzó a un lado con indiferencia, y de sólo suerte no se quebró en el suelo.

Karamatsu sonrió con el rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano. Había oído vagamente hablar a Choromatsu sobre eso la noche anterior. Por supuesto, cuando se trataba de _ese tipo_ de mujeres, él siempre era el primero en decir algo al respecto.

—¿Y no has pensado en contratarlas?

Ichimatsu levantó la vista y Osomatsu mostró una extensa sonrisa, mientras depositaba su vaso contra la superficie de la mesa.

—No creo que sean muy necesarias ahora mismo. Los tengo a ustedes y ustedes me tienen a mí, ¿verdad, Jyushimatsu?

El quinto de los hermanos asintió efusivamente y Choromatsu miró a Osomatsu con la confusión plasmada en el rostro, mientras el resto se limitaba a simplemente mantenerse en silencio.

¿Osomatsu había dicho algo como eso?

—Choromatsu nii-san —tosió Todomatsu entonces, sin poder contener su risa—, con esto se acaba de confirmar que no eres el más virgen entre nosotros.

Una nueva carcajada estalló en la casa, los hermanos se divertían mientras eran testigos de cómo Choromatsu se mecía incómodo en su lugar, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse al suelo y devolver todo, y de cómo Karamatsu aún seguía vivo después de todo lo que había bebido.

—Eh, Karamatsu, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Osomatsu, alzando una ceja—, algo me dice que tendremos que comenzar a preparar tu funeral.

El mayor alcanzó otra botella y miró la etiqueta antes de abrirla y rellenar los vasos de los demás. ¿Debía ser la sexta… séptima? No tenía idea.

Ichimatsu, que había preferido mantenerse en la línea todo el tiempo, hablando con Jyushimatsu, miró a Karamatsu de reojo y no lucía tan fatal, pero cuando éste le observó de vuelta con esa jodida media sonrisa entre sus labios, se percató de que no era tan así.

Karamatsu cogió su vaso y se tragó todo el contenido, una vez más. Ichimatsu por un momento sintió que perdía el aliento. Odiaba cuando Karamatsu hacía eso mientras le miraba de _esa manera_.

Sólo un par de segundos pasaron entonces. Mientras los demás seguían burlándose de Choromatsu, Karamatsu se incorporó de su posición y se acercó con lentos pasos hacia donde Ichimatsu estaba sentado, a un costado de Jyushimatsu.

— _No puedo esperar más…_ —dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia él.

Ichimatsu sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Lo único que irrumpió el espeso silencio fue la puerta de la habitación cerrándose y luego el ruido del pecho de Ichimatsu estampándose contra ésta.

—Ya… déjalo —gimió.

Karamatsu rió silenciosamente junto a su oído, bocanadas de aire cálido se deslizaron por su lóbulo e Ichimatsu no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir su propia entrepierna remecerse allí abajo, mientras Karamatsu se restregaba lentamente contra su trasero.

 _Joder…_

Las manos de su hermano fueron bajando hasta sus caderas y la respiración de Ichimatsu se agitó un poco. Karamatsu comenzó a despojarlo de sus pantalones cuidadosamente hasta que le llegaron a los talones. Ichimatsu iba a decir algo al respecto, pero entonces su hermano se presionó una vez más contra él, y la precisión era demasiada.

—A veces me gustaría que no fueras tan difícil…—susurró Karamatsu. Ichimatsu entreabrió sus labios, con las mejillas quemándole. Había sonado condenadamente erótico—, sé lo mucho que esto te gusta.

—No te confundas, Karamatsu nii-san —dijo entonces Ichimatsu mientras le miraba de reojo, curvando apenas una imperceptible sonrisa que era fácil de apreciar a pesar de la escasa iluminación que lograba entrar a la habitación desde el alumbrado eléctrico exterior—. _¡Ah…!_

Un pequeño quejido de dolor salió de su boca cuando su hermano tiró de su cabello, pero fue sofocado rápidamente con otra mano cubriendo su boca.

—Te van a oír —masculló Karamatsu, e Ichimatsu pudo sentir cómo su propia entrepierna se volvía incluso más dura.

" _Si me oyen será tu culpa, imbécil"_ , quiso protestar, pero con la mano de su hermano mayor tapando su boca no podía hacer más que refunfuñar en silencio.

Karamatsu fue descendiendo su mano libre, llevándola hasta la evidente erección de Ichimatsu, quien se remeció contra su cuerpo al sentir cómo le tocaba por sobre la mojada tela del bóxer.

—No puedes negarme que esto te gusta cuando estás así de húmedo.

Ichimatsu juntó sus piernas por inercia y comenzó a temblar bajo el tacto. Joder, se sentía realmente bien.

—¡Ngh-…!

Ichimatsu ahogó un gemido entre la palma de Karamatsu cuando su cuello fue atacado. Dientes enterrándose en la piel vulnerable. Karamatsu dejó un par de contusiones hasta llegar a su hombro, y una marca más grande que hizo que las caderas de Ichimatsu se sacudieran.

—¿Duele? Apuesto que duele —dijo, besando el lugar afectado antes de volver a su oído—…y apuesto que también te gusta.

Ichimatsu ni siquiera logró replicarle, su pene palpitando dolorosamente ante las palabras de su hermano y esa mano acallándole sólo estaban alimentando su deseo.

Karamatsu, complacido, movió un poco su mano y metió dos dedos a la boca de Ichimatsu, obligándole a abrirla, susurrándole al oído lo mucho que le gustaba verle de ese modo, sin escapatoria, mientras jugaba con su lengua. Ichimatsu sentía que ya no podía más con su erección aprisionada en la ropa interior, moviéndose contra la entrepierna del otro como pidiéndole que se lo follara ya.

—Qué impaciente… —Karamatsu sonrió, mordiéndole el oído mientras le bajaba la ropa interior.

De ningún modo iba a negarse a tal petición.

Metiendo una mano en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, Karamatsu sacó un pequeño sobre de lubricante. Hizo una diminuta abertura con los dientes y esparció el contenido en sus dedos. Con su mano libre, acarició la erección descubierta de Ichimatsu, que jadeó cuando el pulgar de su hermano se presionó ligeramente en la punta, empapada de líquido preseminal.

— _Nii-san…_

—Pervertido… —dijo Karamatsu en un murmullo, besándole el cuello descubierto.

Ichimatsu apretó los labios. El líquido viscoso goteaba, deslizándose por entre sus piernas. Karamatsu introdujo el dedo índice lentamente, exhalando una tibia bocanada de aire en su oído. Luego el segundo, e Ichimatsu no pudo evitar suspirar ruidosamente, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos.

Karamatsu siguió preparándolo, moviendo sus dedos dentro, doblándolos, mientras lo único que Ichimatsu podía hacer era aferrarse inútilmente a la superficie de la puerta, escuchando cómo del otro lado Osomatsu bramaba incoherencias, totalmente ebrio y con los demás siguiéndole.

El morbo de pensar en que podían ser descubiertos lo hacía todo diferente.

Ichimatsu siseó, mordiéndose la boca cuando hubo un tercer dedo deslizándose en su interior con mucha más facilidad. Musitando el nombre de su hermano mayor, comenzó a mover las caderas y se volteó un poco para mirarle.

Y Karamatsu simplemente no pudo más.

Cogiéndolo desde los costados, Karamatsu tomó su erección y frotó la punta contra Ichimatsu, robándole un silencioso quejido, hundiéndose entonces en su entrada. Incluso con la preparación, se sentía apretado, e Ichimatsu respiró hondo hasta que Karamatsu lo penetró por completo. El mayor se detuvo y se hizo el silencio, el único sonido audible era la pesada respiración que ambos compartían, y luego Karamatsu se impulsó hacia afuera y hacia adentro, y hacia afuera otra vez. Ichimatsu golpeó la puerta, teniendo que morderse el labio para evitar gemir cuando el miembro de Karamatsu rozó su punto sensible.

No le dio la oportunidad para que se acostumbrara, yendo a un ritmo más rápido, follándose a su hermano menor más fuerte de lo que jamás se lo había follado antes, y la manera en cómo Ichimatsu intentaba reprimirse sólo parecía incrementar la fuerza de los empujones de Karamatsu en su interior. Era electrizante cómo el tratar rudamente a Ichimatsu era lo que estaba sacando esos sonidos de su boca, los entrecortados quejidos y gemidos que trataba de acallar para no fuesen oídos por los otros. Sin dejar de moverse, Karamatsu llevó una mano hasta el miembro del menor, e Ichimatsu soltó un largo gemido cuando sintió cómo envolvía su entrepierna con los dedos y comenzaba a acariciarlo al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.

—Nos meteremos en… un gran lío si nos escuchan, ¿sabes? —gruñó Karamatsu, deslizando su mano arriba y abajo sobre su pene, sonriendo al ver a Ichimatsu mordiéndose el dorso de la mano.

—Lo sé, _nii-san_ … —susurró Ichimatsu entre débiles jadeos—, pero… _mghnn…_ por favor…

Karamatsu no sabía si rogaba porque no podía aguantar o porque quería más. Cualquiera estaba bien, se dijo.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

—Mírate, gimiéndome de ese modo…

Sólo hicieron falta un par de empujones más e Ichimatsu se corrió en su mano, arqueando la espalda, y Karamatsu hundió el rostro contra su hombro cuando el interior de Ichimatsu se volvió más apretado. Fue incapaz de contenerlo más y finalmente acabó dentro de él, con el pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente.

Ichimatsu aún tenía las piernas temblorosas, y probablemente hubiese perdido el equilibrio de no ser por los brazos de Karamatsu, que les sostenían de las caderas.

 _Una vez más…_

—¡Karamatsu, Ichimatsu! —se escuchó la voz de Osomatsu del otro lado—. ¿Dónde andan? Joder, que aún no es hora de dormir, todavía no terminamos de celebrar. ¡Aquí nadie se va hasta que yo lo diga!


End file.
